


Behind the Lock

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is worth any sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, if not exactly a direct response to, the [](http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/profile)[**best_enemies**](http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/) drabble challenge "Lust / Chastity."

Behind the Lock

“Whoever you are – tell me how you did it!”

“How did you know what I did?”

“I made it my business to find out. How did you project yourself through the Time Lock?”

“Doesn’t seem like such a good idea now, does it? Burning yourself out to save him, only to be sucked back into the Lock with us? To be forever without him?”

“The reversal had already happened; you showed him how. But if Rassilon broke out once, he could find another way. He had to die.”

“Or rather, the Doctor had to live? Yes, I know, Grandfather.”

“Susan?”


End file.
